fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Tukolpyk
Ice |ailments = Iceblight Waterblight Pollution Paralysis Leg Bind |weaknesses = When unarmored Aether Earth When armored Fire Earth |creator = Democide}} Appearance Tukolpyk has like Lopylki a flat part of the body, consisting of the grown together upper parts of the six arms, in front of the head. The flat section has pale orange tube feet underneath as well as purple spikes on the top. While the six limbs have no suction cups, unlike the two main arms at the base of the head, the underside is covered with black spikes. Furthermore they end with caps of ice whereas the two other limbs are longer and have a pointy end. Like Lopylki, Tukolpyk mainly moves by jet propulsion with the siphon located at the back of the head and walking on the ground with the two large extremities but the Mollusk can also move with the tube feet while holding the rest of its body still. The mantle is wide and has two skin flaps on each side at the end as well as some stiff warts on the frontside. The monster's eyes are large with the typical iris and structure of an octopus. The skin color changes with the different moods and states, if exhausted or enraged, idle or aggravated. Habitat and Ecology Like its juvenile form Lopylki Tukolpyk can be found mostly in oceanic areas and streams but it leaves the water rarely while the Mollusk still retained the ability to do so. The monster is found in deeper water more often when it's sexually mature. While Tukolpyk does have a lot of different prey items, it mainly feeds on its former predator, Huenalek. The areas the Mollusk inhabits are the same as its juvenile version, the Submerged Boneyard, Relentless Stream and Frantic Bay. Despite its size Tukolpyk is still quite curious about its environment and touches unknown objects or living beings to examine them. The Mollusk is very careful with this but it was also observed ripping inanimate objects to shreds while examining them. Smaller monsters mostly get registered as food source after Tukolpyk looked at them closely. As the Mollusk can now stand its ground it doesn't scare back examining more dangerous subjects if they aren't too big for it. Upon growing up the monster can produce its ice armor more precisely often only protecting a small spot on its body that gets attacked repeatedly. But the flat body section at the base of its head remains unable to use this ability. Tukolpyk grow their whole life long but really huge specimen are hardly ever found, even less alive. Like its juvenile form the Mollusk steals other monsters' shells and armor to protect its upper tentacle area which grew together. They use the shell with tube feet of the sea cucumber-like monster, which is covered in a slimy liquid, as well for its underside but additionally take the spikes of an unusual aquatic Flying Wyvern and put them on the top of the flat section. Furthermore Tokulpyk uses the spikes of Huenalek, which grow at the base of its feet, and implant them in to their front arms to use them as a weapon. When one of these stolen monster parts get damaged or the spikes of aforementioned Fanged Beast use up their paralyzing venom the Mollusk searches for replacements. The monster is still quite social but the deeper ocean areas prevent it from meeting other members of its species too often. When a Tukolpyk comes across another one they still exhibit the same social interactions it used to do as juvenile. Rarely they are seen hunting in groups and the Mollusks are able to take down bigger prey with strategy. Through jet propulsion Tukolpyk is able to reach high speed but it can also walk on the floor with its tube feet without moving anything else ambushing prey. The skin flaps on its mantles mainly adjust the direction but also give signals to other individuals or are used to look larger in the eyes of a threat or annoyance. Depending on mood and state the Mollusk can be found colored differently but it can also change its skin color at will to blend in with the surroundings or threaten opponents with flashy colors. When Tukolpyk isn't actively manipulating its color, the shade shown can tell a lot about it, a dark purple is a sign that it is enraged, a pale yellow means the monster is exhausted, a blue coloration shows that it's idle and with a green shade signifies its alerted state. Tukolpyks go deeper into the ocean when mating season comes around. Only a few observed this spectacle and those who did report of a kind of dance ball where mates dance with each other to determine if they are compatible. Usually this realization needs a few tries until a pair has formed. The male uses one of its front extremities to fertilize the eggs in the female, who then searches for a small cave nearby. Both parents protect their eggs vehemently but leave their youngs on their own when they hatched. Interactions with other Monsters *'Prey': **Tukolpyk preys on many smaller monsters but its preferred prey is Huenalek. *'Predators': **The Mollusk doesn't have many predators but a powerhouse like Curyoestus is able to overwhelm it. *'Turf wars': **Tukolpyk was seen having turf wars with Huenalek. Abilities Tukolpyk uses its two long arms with their large range to strike at opponents, create currents and grab smaller enemies, while the front limbs utilize the spikes it stole from Huenalek to paralyze the adversary but have a shorter range. It can stab opponents with its beak as well. The underside of the Mollusk is slimy and attached goo can cause the leg bind status effect to the affected. Spikes with used up venom get flinged at enemies. The monster also uses its ink to distract or confuse the target but is also able to shoot it with high pressure injuring hit opponents. Like Lopylki ice armor emerges on body parts that were attacked frequently but Tukolpyk's armor covers a smaller area but is more precise and can appear all over its body except the fused upper arm section. The ice shell can appear at different spots at the same time and if broken off the previously covered area cannot reform the ice armor leaving the part longer vulnerable. In Rage Mode it can use the ice out of its armor to form a kind of sculpture and attack with it for the price of body parts being vulnerable for a while. Attacks On land #'Arm strike': Tukolpyk lifts one of its long extremities and strikes it down on a target. Can be chained to other attacks. Splashing water may cause waterblight. Inflicts iceblight when armored in ice. #'Double arm strike': Like the normal arm strike but while striking down the first one it lifts the other arm to do the same consecutively. Splashing water may cause waterblight. Inflicts iceblight when armored in ice. #'Arm sweep': The Mollusk lays one of its long limbs on the ground a little to the side and then sweeps the arm across the floor before it. The arm doesn't reach far to the other side. Can inflict waterblight in shallow water. Causes iceblight if armored in ice. #'Short range strike': If a target is close enough to Tukolpyk it will attack with its front limbs by wiggling them up and down. If the spikes it holds aren't out of paralyzing venom this attack will inflict paralysis but also causes iceblight due to the frozen tips. #'Short range punch': If an enemy is right in front of the Mollusk, it will strike them with the tips of its front limbs inflicting iceblight but no paralysis. #'Spike throw': The monster raises one arm in the front and throws a spike at a target. Inflicts paralysis and can be repeated up to two times. #'Spike dispose': When most of the spikes lost their paralyzing properties the Mollusk will rock back all of its front arms and toss the spikes at a wide area in front of it. While most spikes aren't able to paralyze a hit opponent, some still can as the monster didn't test all of them. This depends on the spikes that hit, how many do and coincidence. #'Charge': At a high distance Tukolpyk turns to a target and starts dragging itself across the ground at s surprising speed. Usually finishes the attack with an arm attack. #'Run over': Similar to the charge but instead of attacking the opponent if close enough it simply runs over it drenching the run over with slime which inflicts the leg bind status. For the status to be imposed at least one leg has to get caught in the attack. #'Beak stab': Tukolpyk leaps on an opponent and stabs the target with its beak. Inflicts leg bind due to the position of the hit hunter. #'Ice armor eject': Through undulating its body at the spot of a piece of ice armor Tukolpyk can fling it at a target and inflict iceblight. #'Ink spit': Like Lopylki it spits a glob of ink with its aligned siphon at a target. The attack can be repeated up to two times. Inflicts pollution. #'Ink beam': Tukolpyk rarely uses this attack it copied from Huenalek. The performance is the same as the original user' but the consequences aren't in place as the Mollusk doesn't have limited ink supplies. Inflicts pollution to hit opponents. #'Ink bomb': In Rage Mode the monster charges ink in its siphon and launches a bigger glob of ink towards a target. The moment it hits the ground or an opponent it bursts open and sprays a short distance around the spot. Just like other ink attacks getting hit inflicts pollution. #'Ink rain': Tukolpyk spits a lot of ink into the air which rains down many meters around the monster. The amount of ink it spews is high enough to exhaust it so the Mollusk uses this attack rarely. While the attack doesn't inflict damage, the caused pollution is very high. #'Grab': A pin move, the monster takes a swing with one of the longer arms and rushes it forward to the spot a hunter stands at the moment to grab it. While grabbed the victim gets squeezed and if the captured doesn't struggle out of the hold, they will eventually be tossed against a wall or the ground or sometimes at another hunter. Additionally the attack inflicts iceblight if the used arm is covered by ice armor. Underwater #'Arm strike': Similar how it uses it on land, but the attack gets used more three-dimensionally underwater and not only downwards but in any direction. Causes iceblight when covered in ice. #'Multiple arm striks': Due to the higher agility and speed underwater, Tukolpyk can use its arm strikes more fluently and usually attacks two to four times instead of just two. Inflicts iceblight with armored limbs. #'Rotation attack': The Mollusk takes a swing and rotates about 180° in the other direction. Usually performs this attack twice but can also chain it with other attacks instead. Inflicts iceblight with arms that are covered in ice. #'Icy whirlpool': In Rage Mode Tukolpyk takes a swing but pauses for a moment to then swirl around causing a whirlpool for some seconds. During the attack all formed ice armor pieces split apart and are drawn into the whirlpool and inflict iceblight if something gets too close. The whirlpool pulls closeby loose objects and opponents in. #'Short range strike': Like on land version. #'Short range punch': Identical to land version. #'Spike throw': The same as on land. #'Spike dispose': Also the same on land. #'Charge': Tukolpyk charges with high speed towards an opponent and either strikes it with its arm while moving above or below the target or headbutts the enemy while its head is covered in ice. #'Beak stab': Same as on land. #'Lunge': The monster lifts its long arms up to the side and lunges at a target. This will inflict leg bind if hit. #'Ice armor eject': Like on land but the piece of armor stays intact if it doesn't hit anything. #'Ice sculpture strike': Tukolpyk takes off some pieces of ice armor to freeze them together and use the sculpture of ice like a weapon. With this it can increase the range of its attack tremendously but the structure doesn't hold out very long so it throws them at a target after a few attacks. Due to the dependence on multiple already formed ice armor on its body this attack doesn't get used very often. #'Ink spit': Identical to the land version. Leaves a small cloud of ink in the water for a short while which inflicts pollution when inside. #'Ink beam': The same as on land. Leaves some clouds of ink in the water that disappear after a short time which inflicts pollution when inside. #'Ink bomb': Similar as on land, but bursts open by itself after a short while in the water and leaves a bigger cloud that causes pollution when staying inside. #'Ink cloud': When Tukolpyk is injured or tries to flee to search for food it will release a big wall of densely distributed ink to confuse or distract an opponent which lasts for some seconds. Staying inside that cloud will inflict pollution faster than the clouds caused by other attacks #'Grab': The same as the on land version. Notes *The weakness is aether, then earth while unarmored and fire, then earth when covered in ice. *In Rage Mode the monster's color changes turns dark purple *When exhausted Tukolpyk turns pale yellow and searches for prey. **The Mollusk usually hunts a monster underwater but will do this on land if it is further away from the ocean or river. *When the paralyzing venom from the spikes is used up it searches for new ones. Tukolpyk either enters a turf war with Huenalek or if the Fanged Beast isn't present it gets them from its nest. *After several hits on the same spot depending on the weapon power the ice armor gets formed. *Ejected ice armor can be carved if it doesn't hit anything underwater. *The skin flaps, the mantle, the siphon, each long extremity, the other limbs and the beak can be damaged and both shells from other monsters can be broken. **Damaging the siphon decreases the speed its jet propulsion attains. **Damaging the mantle or long arms increases the amount of hits needed to build an ice armor on that body part. **Damaging the skin flaps causes Tukolpyk's maneuvers to be less adjustable and accurate underwater. **Damaging the front limbs makes them lose the ability to inflict iceblight. **Broken shells causes the monster to search for a replacement from piles of shells close at the coast. ***After some time when the monster is prevented from replacing them it gives up and fights the way it is. ***A replaced shell on the underside performs worse than the original part and doesn't excrete slime. Materials Tukolpyk Hide, Tukolpyk Membrane (when skin flaps damaged), Tukolpyk Siphon (only when damaged), Tukolpyk Beak (only when damaged), Tukolpyk Mantle (when damaged, rare), Tukolpyk Tentacle (when damaged), Tukolpyk Suction Cup (when long arms damaged), Huenalek Spike (only when front limbs damaged), ??? Shell (when shell on the underside is broken), ??? Shell (when shell on the top side is broken) Trivia *Like its juvenile form Tukolpyk's name uses parts from bleksprautuhylki and оклоп, but adds ទឹកកក (Khmer, tukakak), which means ice to the mix. *The ??? in materials will be revealed eventually. Category:Monster Creation Category:Mollusk Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Pollution Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Leg Bind Monster Category:Democide